Cole, PI
by Neonfrost
Summary: When the four ninja join a guild, Jay gets poisoned. Cole must solve the mystery -while the Shaden advance- before it's too late. (P.S. The Shaden, or Shadow Warriors, are Garmadon's army in all my stories. OCs kinda. :P)


"FIRE!"

"ICE!"

"LIGHTING!"

"and...EARTH!"

"Thank you for your demonstration." Kazai said, a straight, expressionless look on his face. "You have been excepted."

"Thank you, Kazai-san." Cole, along with his three teammates, bowed in respect then sat down.

"Tell me why again we are joined a guild?" Jay whispered.

"Alone," Zane replied softly, in his light british accent. "We four ninja do not have the power to defeat The Shaden."

"But with this group of warriors here," Kai finished, "We will be able to defeat Lord Garmadon's minions once and for all. Then we will be able to defeat Lord Garmadon as it is destined."

The next morning the guild ate breakfast together, as to form team bonding. "We have another member joining the guild today." Kazai began. "Neon, are you with us?"

A young, slender teenaged girl stood. Her hair was bright brown and japanese writing went up the side of her warrior clothes.

"Here." she replied with a smile. Cole looked up at her and blushed.

Kai nudged him and raised his eyebrows. "Heh, heh"

Cole turned red. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?"

After everyone had eaten, the first true meeting began. Kazai, the group leader, droned on about who the shadow warriors were and why they were attacking Ninjago; things Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane already knew.

Cole looked at Jay. He was being unusually non-talkative. "You okay?" the ninja of earth asked.

"I don't feel that good."

"You gonna be sick?"

"No." Jay replied. "Its just pain."

Cole patted his brother's back and whispered. "It's ok, the meeting isn't going to be very long this morning; we can get you some medicine after."

The small town the group was staying in- until they left to advance on the Shaden- did not have a medecine shop. Sensei was out of healing tea. As they walked around, the ninja bumped into Kazai. "How are you?" he asked solemnly as usual.

"Not good." Kai said. "Would you happen to have any stomach- medicine?" Kai felt akward asking their leader such a question; but he would do this for Jay.

"Actually," Kazai replied, pulling a teabag out of his pocket. 'This should do the trick, if its just a little stomach pain."

"Thank you." Jay said, taking the teabag. The four ninja walked away; they were glad kazai could help.

In the room the four ninja, and Sensei Wu , would be staying, Cole turned the teabag into a hot drink and handed it to Jay. The young blue ninja drank it and waited. A little time passed, and jay began to only get worse. His pain turned to sickness and he couldn't sleep.

"Cole." Zane whispered worriedly. "I think jay has been poisoned."

There was a knock on the door. Cole answered, only to come face to face with Neon. "Oh hi!" the ninja of earth greeted, His face turning red.

"Hi." She said. "I brought medicine someone said you were sick...you look ok."

"No." Cole replied. "Jay is sick."

"Oh?" she said, seeming a little confused. "Well, he could use this. You sure you are okay?"

"Yea." Cole said." "Hey, you busy tomorrow?"

"Yes. The guild is doing training exercises tomorrow."

It was silent for a while. Cole searched his mind for something to say. All he could utter out was a small "See ya." He closed the door, then shrank down against the wall. "Actually I feel pretty sick."

The rays of morning streamed through the window. Cole got up from bed, stretched, and yawned. He looked to his friend Jay, who was uncomfortably sleeping on the ground. He had his arms wrapped around his stomach and his face was flushed.

Zane had already been awake. He sat outside on the cold day staring into the colorful morning sky. Cole went and stood next to him. "We need to find the antidote for Jay." Zane declared, In a very serious tone.

"You think it's bad?" Cole began to realize that his friend was in bad shape. Zane nodded.

Zane went inside and took Jay's temperature. It read 104f degrees. he put a wet rag on the blue ninja's forehead, and he woke up. "Zane. I don't feel good." Jay cried. A look of fear was in his eyes.

"It's okay." Cole said. "We'll find a cure."

"Before it's too late." He thought.

"Alright. We're gonna find out who poisoned Jay. That way, we can get the antidote." Cole gathered Zane and Kai for a meeting. "First place we look, the kitchen where they made the meal yesterday morning."

The three headed out to the desired place. It was a small building kitchen; many meals for the town were made there. An older chef greeted them. "Welcome." he said. "Can I help you?"

"Yea." Cole said. "We need to know all that was served for the guild yesterday morning." the chef quickly ran over to a metal table; many papers were scattered across it: accounts of all the food served.

"Here it is." the chef said, glad to be of help.

Cole read over the list. There was nothing that he hadn't eaten himself. "Did 'Jay Walker' eat anything different than everyone else?"

The man thought. "Yes; he requested almond milk rather than regular. No one else did so." The chef caught on and got the almond milk from the fridge. "It is fresh." he said. "I had just bought it the day before."

Cole swishes the milk around in it's jug. Sure enough, there was some powder on the inside. "What is that stuff!?"

The chef's eyes widened. "It's a certain kind of soap. We don't even use it here."

"What can it do if ingested?"

"Only give someone a stomachache. Someone would have to eat it twice for them to be wholly poisoned."

Cole thanked the chef for his help. The soap hadn't caused Jay to be poisoned. Still, they had gotten closer to solving the mystery.

After training, Cole went to Neon. "Hi." he said uneasily. "I need your help."

"Yes?" she said, noting Cole's worried expression.

"Jay. He's been poisoned."

"Oh no!" Neon cried.

"We need to get an antidote soon, or Jay, he'll maybe...die."

Neon hunger head, blinked, and stared into Cole's eyes. "I'll help."

Cole told Neon about the soap.

"They sell that kind of soap at a store just a little ways from here." Neon informed. The two headed out, coming to a small convenience store.

"Hi." Cole said to a worker. "Where do you get this soap?" he lifted a container of the powder mixture to the clerk.

"There is a man that lives in that mountain there." he said, pointing to a towering snow covered mount in the west. "He makes the soap with natural resources."

"Thank you." Neon said. "Where can we find this man?"

"He has a shack at the top of the mountain." the clerk replied, gripping on his short brown beard.

Cole nodded, thanked the man, and Neon and he headed out.

The snow mountain towered above it's base. A small, steep staircase rose up the side.

"There." Cole groaned, the air freezing when he spoke. "We will have to go."

The first step, Cole placed his foot and got a grip on the side. They trekked up the side; step by step on the cold frozen steps. Suddenly, Cole lost his footing. He fell backward, flailing his arms. "Yi!" he cried. Neon grasped his arm; only to loose her step as well. The two were falling down from the sky.

The sun was setting in the distance as the wind rushed against their faces.

"If we weren't about to die." Cole cried. "This would be a nice moment."

"COLE!" Neon yelled. "I LIKE YOU!"

"WHAT?"

"NEVERMIND!" Neon grinned and grabbed both of Cole's arms. Suddenly, they landed in the soft snow at the back base of the mountain.

"Ha!" Cole said, overjoyed. "Were alive!" Then Neon hugged Cole. He blushed.

"Look!" she then said and pointed. There was a small shack, AT THE BASE OF THE MOUNTAIN.

The two ran inside the shack. Inside, an old man was counting money. He looked up at them. "Can I help you? Why are you here?"

"Oh you know why we're here." Cole said grimly. He pulled out his sword and leaned on it like a cane.

At the sight of the weapon, the man broke. "It wasn't me! I didn't poison anyone!"

"Then who did you sell the poison to?" Cole noted the large sum of money the man had been counting.

The old man froze. "I sold it to...Kazai-san."

"I just figured out what happened!" Cole said quickly. All of the sudden, a large rumble shook the house. Neon and Cole rushed outside. A small army of shadow warriors were rushing towards the town.

"We have to go warn the guild!" Neon cried. They ran back to town as swiftly as possible. The guild was gearing up for battle.

Kai saw his friend. "Cole!"

"Where is Kazai?" Cole put his hand on the fire ninja's shoulder.

"He went back to the village." Kai replied. Cole and Neon ran back, and went into Kazai's house. Papers were scattered around and Cole began rummaging around for any thing that could be an antidote.

"So you know what happened?" Neon said grimly.

"There was a mix up." Cole began. "Kazai was after me, because I am the leader of our group. He must have been hired by the Shaden to kill me. Well, he must have thought I was allergic to milk. It was really Jay who was. He put a small amount of soap in almond milk. Jay asked for almond milk rather than regular milk, and he drank it and got a stomachache from the soap."

"But how did he get really poisoned?"

"Kazai didn't put ALL the poison in the almond milk; it would seem too obvious. When jay felt sick, Kazai give him medicine tea. In the tea was more soap. That's how he got poisoned. The store clerk was in on it too. He gave us wrong directions to the old man, who was also in on it. Was anyone else?"

Neon's eyes filled with tears. "Cole, I-" Suddenly, Cole fell to the ground and moaned in pain.

Kazai stood behind him, holding an empty syringe of poison.

"No!" Neon cried.

"We have done it!" Kazai said to Neon.

"You said that no one would die!" Neon said, her eyes tearing.

Cole gave all his might and lifted his head. "Neon. You?"

"Where is the antidote." Neon forced grimly.

Kazai raised his eyebrows and did not answer.

Neon pulled out her sword. "Where is the antidote!?"

Kazai pulled out his sword as well. "we'll fight for it. Defeat me and I will give it to you."

"No!" Cole groaned. "Don't do this. I love you." he mumbled, falling into unconsciousness.

Neon nodded. She raised her sword, and swung. Kazai easily blocked it, and knocked Neon's sword from her hands. She looked at him, shocked. Kazai took a step over unconscious Cole. He raised his sword to her. Then, the door swung open. A hooded figure struck Kazai in the back of his head with a rock. Kazai fell to the ground out cold. The figure removed his hood.

"Zane!" Neon cried, astonished. Zane reached into kazai's pocket and pulled out a syringe of antidote. He stuck into Cole's arm. Immediately, the ninja of earth woke up.

"What happened?" he moaned.

"Oh gosh!" Neon cried. She hugged Cole.

Cole noticed all that had happened. "Quick! Get the antidote to Jay!"

The three rushed to the room Jay was staying in. He laid asleep in bed. Zane took the antidote and put it in Jay's arm.

"Were we too late?" Cole said slowly. Jay didn't wake up. Zane, Neon, and Cole hung their heads. Then jay coughed. He opened his eyes.

"What did I miss?" Jay moaned. Kai walked into the room.

"Thank God, everyone is okay! The guild just took Kazai to jail. Ha! We all know what happened."

"How did you know we were in danger?" Cole asked Zane, remembering the fact that the ice ninja had been there when he awoke.

Zane smiled. "Just a hunch."

Neon smiled and looked at Cole. She kissed him.

"I remember me and Nya's first kiss." Jay laughed.

Kai's eyes widened. "WHAT!?"

"So Neon." Cole said. "You were a part of this?"

"Kazai promised me a place to live. I don't have anywhere to go after this guild."

Cole thought. "How about you stay with us. You can roommate with Nya."

Neon smiled. "That'd be wonderful."


End file.
